code_breakerfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Toki Fujiwara
Toki Fujiwara (藤原刻, Fujiwara Toki) to Code:Breaker o numerze 04. Jego szczególną mocą jest magnetyzm. Wygląd Tokimangacolor.jpg|Toki w mundurku (manga) Tumblr m5wa1c0Rv51rrqwjxo1 1280.jpg|Projekt postaci Toki's eyes.jpg|Niebieskie oczy Toki'ego Małytoki.jpg|''Utracona forma'' Toki5l.jpg|5 lat później Toki ma zakręcane u dołu, blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Jego heterochromia - lewe oko niebieskie, prawe brązowe, była powodem wymiany jednego oka z okiem Nenene. W lewym uchu ma srebrny kolczyk. Najczęściej widziany jest w mundurku szkolnym. Mundurek składa się z zielonej marynarki, spodni w zieloną kratę (w anime całe zielone) i czerwono-żółto-zieloneo krawata (w anime czerwono-żołty). Po utraceniu mocy zmienia się w dziecko, młodszą wersję siebie. Od festiwalu Kibou Toki nosił opaskę na prawym oku, by ukryć stopniową zmianę koloru brązowego oka na niebieskie. Osobowość left Toki jest bardzo zarozumiałym, dumnym człowiekiem i kobieciarzem. Choć skarży się często i wydaje się być leniwy, to podczas treningu z Shibuya, wypełniając wszystko o co został poproszony udowodnił, że jest pracowity. Toki również wydaje się być bardzo zdeterminowany. Dla osiągnięcia celów osobistych jest w stanie poświęcić wszystko, jak w celu zabicia Koujiego był gotów poświęcić sprawność swoich rąk. Wierzy, że z powodu swojej szczególnej mocy i wyższej rangi jest lepszy od Ogamiego. Nie okazuje szacunku dla rywala, za to często pokazuje swoją konkurencyjną stronę. Toki zachowuje się tak, jakby nie dbał o innych, oprócz dziewczyn, które podrywa. Szczególnym wyjątkiem jest jego starsza siostra Nenene, której jest całkowicie oddany i co sprawia, że jest całkowicie zdeterminowany aby zabić jej "zabójcę". Ilekroć jest w swojej utraconej formie, używa swojego wyglądu dla własnej przyjemności, uważany za słodkiego przez kobiety wykorzystuje to, by przytulić się do ich piersi. Historia thumb|Zamiana oka Z powodu wielkiej mocy Tokiego po urodzeniu, nad którą jako dziecko nie mógł jeszcze zapanować, jej połowa została przeniesiona do puszki Pandory. Według Premiera Fujiwary było to marnotrawstwo, nie chciał on stracić wszystkiego, dlatego zdecydowano o stworzeniu kolejnego "pojemnika" na drugą połowę mocy Tokiego. Do tego celu, spośród dzieci nazywanych "Jabłkami Edenu", wybrano Nenene. Nie łączyły ich więzy krwi, dlatego by Nenene mogła przyjąć moc Tokiego przeprowadzono operację zamiany ich oczu. Dzięki temu Nenene pozyskała geny (Code:Rich) Tokiego i moc magnetyzmu. Nie wiadomo co działo się z Tokim później. Dorastał nie znając ojca i rodziny dopóki nie osiągnął wieku 4-8 lat. W pierwszym dniu spotkania z nową rodziną poznał Nenene, o której usłyszał, że jest jego siostrą. Im Toki był starszy, tym miał mniejszy kontakt z ojcem, ponieważ nie posiadał żadnych specjalnych umiejętności, w przeciwieństwie do Nenene. Wkrótce postanowił uciec z domu, bo wiedział, że ojciec już nie dba o niego, jak powiedział: "Nenene będzie jedynym następcą, nie potrzebuję innych". Kiedy siostra zapytała go dlaczego odchodzi, Toki wyjaśnił, że "Nie ma potrzeby, by ktoś bez specjalnej mocy przebywał w tym domu" i dlatego czuł, że powinien odejść. Nenene zdecydowała oddać bratu połowę swojej mocy, by mógł z nią pozostać.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 74, strona Dzięki temu co uczyniła dla niego, Toki został z nią i ojcem, czym uszczęśliwił siostrę. Wkrótce był w stanie wykorzystać swoją moc i stał się znacznie pewniejszy. Heike wyjaśnił mu, że głównym źródłem szczególnych mocy jest witalność, czyli samo życie i Nenene oddając Tokiemu połowę swojej mocy oddała mu również połowę swojego życia, przez co misje jako Code:Breaker staną się dla niej bardziej ryzykowne. Kilka lat temu Toki walczył z Koujim, co zakończyło się "śmiercią" Nenene. Jego życie zostało oszczędzone przez Koujiego ponieważ ten uważał, że "zabijanie słabych jest bezwartościowe." Fabuła Istnienie Code:Breakerów thumb|Toki otrzymuje zadanie Toki'ego poznajemy gdy siedząc na rusztowaniu odbiera telefon. Otrzymuje kolejne zadanie, które ma wykonać współpracując z Ogamim.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 7, strona 19 Handel ludzkimi organami Ponownie Toki pojawia się, gdy Sakura próbuje wedrzeć się do budynku parlamentu za Ogamim. Mówi ochronie, że dziewczyna jest z nim, więc zostają wpuszczeni do środka. Ogami dziwi się widząc Sakurę, gdy za jego placami odzywa się Toki mówiąc, że to on ją wprowadził i "łagodnie" informuje go, że kolejne zadanie "pozwoli" mu wykonywać razem z nim. Sakurze proponuje papierosa, która wzburzona jego zachowaniem odmawia zauważając emblemat na jego szkolnym mundurku. Okazuje się, że Toki chodzi do Akademii Heisen, do której uczęszczają dzieci bogatych osób. Wychodzą z parlamentu i Sakura próbuje dowiedzieć się więcej wypytując go o ich pracę. Toki łapie dziewczynę za piersi mówiąc, że jest zazdrosny o jej zainteresowanie Ogamim, więc zostaje szybko znokautowany. left|thumb|Toki otwiera metalowe drzwi Gdy docierają do miejsca swojego zadania, Toki przy użyciu swojej mocy wygina grube metalowe drzwi jakby były z papieru.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 9, strona 11 Sakura nie może pojąć jak to zrobił, więc zdradza jej, że jest "światowej sławy mistrzem w zginaniu metalowych drzwi". Za drzwiami ogrodzenia czekają psy, które uspokaja Rei, jednak gdy zbliża się Toki zwierzęta natychmiast się denerwują. Toki denerwuje Ogamiego tym i wyjawieniem jego powodu zostania Code:Breakerem. Z nieprzyjaznym do siebie nastawieniem idą do wejścia głównego. Po wejściu zostali zmuszeni schować się za stołem, ponieważ dom jest wypełniony ochroną z bronią. Toki mówi do Reia, że jeżeli mu się pokłoni, to uratuje ich z tej sytuacji. Chociaż chłopak definitywnie odmawia, to Kod:04 postanawia pokazać swoje umiejętności i zatrzymuje wszystkie kule lecące w jego stronę, po czym odsyła je z powrotem zabijając ochroniarzy.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 10, strony 12-13 Chwilę później schodzą to piwnicy gdzie znajdują ludzkie organy, a za ich plecami pojawia się Tabata. Toki przytrzymuje Sakurę, gdy ta chce powstrzymać Ogamiego przed zabiciem polityka, który po wysłuchaniu dziewczyny pozwala się spalić. Toki zostawia ich, by zająć się prawdziwym celem, którym jest sekretarz Tabaty. Chłopak próbuje wyciągnąć z niego informacje, a po tym pozbywa się go.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 13, strona 3 Dzieci Yakuzy Toki przychodzi do liceum Kibou, w której Ogami odpoczywa po misji. Chłopak przeszedł w utraconą postać dlatego Kod:04 zaczyna się z nim drażnić i prowokować. Okazuje się, że ich kolejną wspólną misją jest obrona Sakury przed mordercą. W trójkę idą do domu dziewczyny, gdzie ta przedstawia im swoich rodziców i członków yakuzy. Po pewnym czasie Toki wyczuwa najemników mających zabić Sakurę i ostrzega przed nimi Ogamiego, a Kanda ich rozbraja. Dziewczyna zabiera ich do swojego pokoju, ale pojawia się Haruto, więc Toki pierwszy wychodzi mu naprzeciw. Chroni Sakurę przed pociskami wystrzelonymi przez zabójczynię Ichijiku, ale traci moc i zamienia się w dziecko, ponieważ podczas kolacji wykonywał zbyt dużo sztuczek.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 18, strona 19 Zegary Puszka Pandory ... Kouji, który początkowo uważał, że Toki jest słaby, po walce z nim stwierdził, że kiedyś może być w stanie stać się "prawdziwym wojownikiem w prawdziwej, upragnionej bitwie" i zabrał go do "Poszukiwanego". Po tej walce ramiona Tokiego były w bardzo złym stanie. Usłyszał, że nie będzie mógł więcej używać swojej mocy. Z tego powodu był przygnębiony i zaczął znowu palić. Toki, Yuuki i Heike przyłączyli się do polowania na Ogamiego i jego rękę, ponieważ był to rozkaz Edenu. Okazało się, że jeden z Code:Names, Code:Revenger, może naprawić jego ramiona.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 97, strona Toki był zły i czuł się zdradzony, gdy odkrył, że Ogami współpracuje z Koujim. Kouji wspomnia, że Toki jest kimś wyjątkowym, "Jokerem" Edenu, co zostało później potwierdzoneManga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 109, stronaManga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 114, strona Na początku sądzono, że Toki urodził się bez specjalnych mocy i otrzymał je dopiero od siostry. W rzeczywistości, jak ujawnił Heike, było to kłamstwo, a Toki urodził się z mocą silniejszą niż wszystkie inne. Toki jest naprawdę potężny. W momencie, w którym się urodził wszystkie urządzenia w szpitalu uległy zniszczeniu.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 115, strona Gdy uświadomiono sobie jak niebezpieczna jest ta moc, większa jej część została zamknięta w Puszcze Pandory. Heike zaoferował mu odzyskanie jego specjalnych umiejętności ale Toki odmówił i powiedział, że moc otrzymana od siostry mu wystarczy. Jednakże zmienił zdanie, ponieważ ojciec chciał otworzyć Puszkę dla Nenene, by przejęła zadanie brata.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 116, strona Jego moc stała się tak wielka, że zwykłym spinaczem do papieru zniszczył część budynku. Kiedy Toki postanowił udać się do Ogamiego na drodze stanął mu Yuuki, próbując go powstrzymać. Toki użył magnetyzmu do zniszczenia otaczających ich budynków i powiedział, że jeżeli będzie się wtrącał, to go zabije. Chociaż Yuuki zdołał zmienić otoczenie na swoją korzyść, Toki wygrał. Podczas walki z Ogamim, powiedział mu, że przywrócił pełnie mocy dla dobra siostry i by go pokonać. Na koniec Toki wygrał, ponieważ Ogami był osłabiony po przebudzeniu dwóch płomieni jednego dnia. Później pogodził się ze wszystkimi. On i pozostali byli w kiepskiej sytuacji, gdy pojawili się Code:Names. Po użyciu Działa Gaussa, które powstrzymał Kagerou, powrócił do utraconej formy. Uesugi uratował wszystkich, zanim Kagerou mógł ich zabić. W czasie festiwalu Toki dowiedział się, że Kouji nie był odpowiedzialny za "śmierć" jego siostry. Prawdziwym winnym był Saechika Hachiouji. Kouji ukrywał prawdę ponieważ chciał przerwać łańcuch nienawiści, chronić Rui i powstrzymać Tokiego przed podjęciem zemsty. Grzechem śmiertelnym Tokiego jest chciwość.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 151, strona Umiejętności / Moce thumb|left|200px|Toki prezentuje swoje bronie Przenikliwy intelekt: Toki pokazał więcej niż jeden raz, że posiada bardzo dobre umiejętności analityczne i obserwacyjne zarówno w walce, jak i poza nią. Okazuje się być dobrym taktykiem i strategiem, ale niestety jego aroganckie zachowanie utrudnia mu wykorzystanie pełnego potencjału w tym obszarze. Jest bardzo inteligentny, uczęszcza do elitarnej Akademii Heisei, której największa liczba studentów zdających egzamin ma szansę dostać się na Uniwersytet Tokijski. Nie jest on jednak zainteresowany szkołą i poszedł tam tylko dlatego, bo jest niedaleko jego domu. Walka wręcz: Chociaż rzadko jest pokazywany z pustymi rękoma, to podczas starcia z Sendou Ryuuichi po otrzymaniu kilku poważnych ciosów, nadal był w stanie walczyć. Siła: W rzeczywistości jest dość silny i chociaż tego nie pokazuje udało mu się zranić Sendou posiadającego dużą siłę fizyczną. Zwiększone widzenie: Toki miał w prawym oku widzenie na 1.2, a w lewym 8,0 (w porównaniu do normalnych ludzi - 2.0, jego wzrok w lewym oku był 4 razy lepszy niż przeciętnego człowieka), które osiągało maksymalne widzenie gdy zasłaniał prawe. Po tym jak jego prawe oko staje się niebieskie również w nim zwiększa się widzenie do 8.0, o czym napomknął Kouji.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 215, strona 9 Specjalista od broni palnej: Ma również niesamowitą zdolność strzelania z zestawu broni ręcznej, który używa gdy traci moc magnetyzmu. Okazuje się wykwalifikowany do tego stopnia, że jest w stanie zdjąć wiele celów z najbliższą precyzją. Skupiając wzrok tylko w lewem oku, jego poziom dokładności zwiększa się tak, że bez problemu zestrzeli snajpera z dużej odległości. Ręcznie wykonane pociski i pistolety Tokiego mają większe proporcje metali. Toki wlał w nie siłę magnetyczną i w ten sposób część z nich zmienił w silne magnesy. Ta metoda pozwala mu wykorzystywać magnetyzm, który jest w pistoletach, nawet gdy jest w utraconej formie. Namagnesowany mechanizm broni nadaje destrukcyjną prędkość wystrzelonemu pociskowi. Kule całkowicie przewyższają nawet prędkość "Aniołów". Magnetyzm right Code:Breaker Toki ma zdolność do manipulowania magnetyzmem. Ta moc pozwala mu przyciągać i odpychać wszystkie metalowe obiekt, zniszczyć sprzęt elektroniczny i pozwala mu użyć umysłu jako sonar określający pozycję wszelkich metalowych przedmiotów. left Po treningu z Shibuya, staje się dużo silniejszy. W trakcie potyczki z nim wysadził dziurę w ścianie domu (ściana była częściowo metalowa) a Shibuya otrzymał pewne obrażenia. Później podczas najazdu Re-Code na dwór Shibuya w celu zdobycia puszki Pandory, Toki nauczył się kontrolować nowe umiejętności stosując zasadę Gaussa (zasada najmniejszego przymusu - ograniczenie tworzenia przyspieszenia pomiędzy dwoma obiektami), tworząc w ten sposób potężne "Działo Gaussa" poprzez wykorzystanie ramion. right Sonar: Toki potrafi wyczuć każdy metalu wokół niego, np potrafił znaleźć pasujący zamek do klucza otrzymanego przez Hitomiego. "Joker": Po uzyskaniu mocy Jokera z Puszki Pandory, magnetyzm Tokiego staje się znacznie silniejszy. Jego kontrola magnetyzmu stała się tak wielka, że jest w stanie kontrolować Geomagnetyzm, ziemskie pole magnetyczne. Za pomocą tego, może wykorzystać grawitacje, by przyciągnąć innych do powierzchni ziemi. Może również używać hemu w ludzkiej krwi co pozwala mu unosić się w powietrzu. Geomagnetyzm: Po zwiększeniu mocy dzięki otwarciu puszki Pandory Toki wykazał zdolność kontrolowania geomagnetyzmu. Ze względu na wielkość pola magnetycznego nie do końca może je dobrze kontrolować. Pełny zakres jest nieznany, ale potrafi absorbować ziemskie pole magnetyczne, by zwiększyć swoją moc. Elektromagnetyzm: Toki używa także pioruna. Jest w stanie wytworzyć energię elektryczną z jego magnetyzmu, podobnie jak w zjawisku indukcji elektromagnetycznej przy użyciu magnesów.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 151, strona Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 169, strona Jest to tak potężne, że może spalić człowieka na popiół w ułamku sekundy. Wadą korzystania z tego jest to, że niszczy jego nerw wzrokowy powodując utratę wzroku. Techniki *'Hydrargyrum:' Znany także jako żywe srebro lub płynna rtęć. Może je kontrolować w elastycznej lub stałej formie. Toki potrafi nawet zrobić swojego klona z rtęci. **'Miażdżenie Skrętem:' Toki owija przeciwnika warstwą Hydrargyrum chcąc go w ten sposób zmiażdżyć. *'Działo Gaussa:' Jego najpotężniejszy atak. Toki gromadzi dwie duże kule złomu po obu stronach wyprostowanych ramion, wykorzystując ciało jako złącze, co pozwala kulom unosić się w powietrzu i wystrzelić je z niesamowitą prędkością. Jednak ten atak ma poważną wadę, ponieważ wykorzystanie go roztrzaskuje kości ramion, przez co Toki był w stanie użyć go tylko dwa razy, bez spowodowania trwałych uszkodzeń ciała. *'Kula Armatnia Oersteda:' Wykorzystuje pole magnetyczne ziemi by unosić metalowe przedmioty w powietrzu, po czym z wyjątkową szybkością i destrukcyjną siłą uderza nimi w przeciwnika. Toki powiedział, że pomimo mocy Jokera, geomagnetyzm jest nadal trudny do kontrolowania ze względu na bardzo duże pole magnetyczne, przez co atak jest bardzo niedokładny. Hydrargyrum.JPG|Hydrargyrum Torsioncrush.jpg|Miażdżenie Skrętem Gauss.jpg|Działo Gaussa Cannonball.JPG|Kula Armatnia Oersteda Tesla.JPG|Karabin Maszynowy Tesli Weber.jpg|Wulkaniczne Dynamo Webera Błyskawica.jpg|Błyskawica Koujikai.jpg|Koujikai rail canon.jpg|Działo Szynowe *'Karabin Maszynowy Tesli:' Toki tworzy wokół siebie filar metalowych przedmiotów i rzuca nimi w przeciwnika. *'Wulkaniczne Dynamo Webera:' Dzięki geomagnetyzmowi tworzy ręce ze złomu. *'Błyskawica:' Wytwarza energię elektryczną z jego magnetyzmu. *'Koujikai (wysokie pole magnetyczne):' Toki generuje potężne pole magnetyczne, mogące np. przyspieszyć przepływ krwi i przy tak silnym magnetyzmie spowodować eksplozje czerwonych krwinek. *'Działo Szynowe:' Toki obdarzył śruby ładunkiem elektrycznym nadając im siłę oraz prędkość w polu elektromagnetycznym (Siła Lorentza), dzięki czemu znacznie przekroczyły prędkość dźwięku. Relacje Nenene Fujiwara Pomimo pozorów jest starszą siostrą Tokiego. Z powodu jej "śmierci" z ręki Saechika nie pamięta Tokiego jako brata, więc nazywa go Magness, ponieważ tak jej się przedstawił kiedy spotkali się ponownie. Jej magnetyzm był tak silny, że pomimo oddaniu jemu części swojej mocy, pozostała Code:Breaker na wysokim poziomie. To również pokazuje jak bardzo dbała o brata. Rei Ogami Toki jest nie lubi Ogamiego od pierwszego spotkania, pokonał go w walce co wywołuje intensywną rywalizację między nimi. Wiele razy uznaje go za bezużytecznego, głownie z powodu numeru oznaczającego słabszego. Nie podoba się mu chłodny sposób bycia Ogamiego, później fakt, że staje się coraz silniejszy. Jednakże, jak seria postępuje, ich relacje stają się bardziej przyjacielskie, ale wciąż uważają się za rywali, ponieważ żaden nie chce przegrać z drugim. Od treningu z Shibuya oboje zdobyli pewną ilość szacunku dla siebie i ufają sobie nawzajem, mimo to nadal mówią, że ten drugi jest bezużyteczny. Kouji Toki poszukiwał Kouji'ego od dłuższego czasu, by zemścić się za "śmierć" swojej siostry. Kilka razy został łatwo pokonany przy pomocy jego Pustki, ale nie poddawał się. Chociaż prawdziwym winnym stanu Nenene jest Saechika, to Kouji wziął na siebie całą winę. Toki, dowiedziawszy się o motywach Koujiego, zaczyna w nim widzieć kogoś, kogo chce uczciwie prześcignąć. Yuuki Tenpouin Chociaż Toki uważa, że Yuuki jako niedojrzały i dziecinny, to jest nieco z nim zaprzyjaźniony. Gdy są w swych Utraconych Formach, zazwyczaj Toki zajmuje się Yuukim, co sygnalizuje dobre relacje między nimi. Rui Hachiouji Na początku postawa Tokiego wobec Rui była raczej zimna, szczególnie po odkryciu, że jest byłym Re-Code i była towarzyszką Koujiego. Później zaczyna ją bardziej rozumieć, a jego stosunek do niej mięknie. Przebywają częściej ze sobą, często zgadzają się i wspólnie "wariują" na punkcie wielu rzeczy. Spośród wszystkich Code:Breakers, Toki jest prawdopodobnie najbliżej niej. Cytaty *''Przeznaczenie bohatera to zwalczanie zła i przywracanie pokoju. Zwłaszcza kiedy jest dobrą osobą.'' *''Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałaś się dlaczego bohaterów nazywają bohaterami? Bohaterowie są bohaterami, ponieważ zabijają złych ludzi w imię sprawiedliwości.'' (Toki do Sakury) Ciekawostki thumb|right|200px|"Pijany" Toki uczestniczy w karaoke *Toki ma taką samą moc i numer w organizacji jak Isurugi Kuromu z Out Code. *Wygląd utraconej postaci Tokiego i moc błyskawicy są podobne do Sarutobi Sasuke z wcześniejszej mangi Kamijyo Akimine - Samurai Deeper Kyo, zaś normalny wygląd, blond włosy i miszmasz z prawym okiem, prawdopodobnie odnoszą się do postaci Hotaru z tej samej mangi. *Toki był nałogowym palaczem. W rozdziale specjalnym "Baby Smoker" rzucił palenie i zastąpił papierosy lizakami.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 185, strona Jak się okazuje, po czasie znowu zaczyna palić.Manga Code:Breaker; Rozdział 215, strona 9 Pali papierosy marki "Morlboro", takie same jak jego ojciec. *Kiedy jest "pijany" staje się bardziej energiczny, co możemy zobaczyć w innym rozdziale specjalnym i odcinku OVA 2. *Tylko on jest w stanie zabić Sakurę Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Akademia Heisei Kategoria:Code:Numbers Kategoria:"Eden"